


Trick or Treat

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has opinions about Halloween. Adam has pumpkins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

"I suppose the pumpkins were inevitable?" Kurt put on his best ‘tolerating this’ expression and fooled precisely no one. Adam sloppy-kissed his nose and laughed.

"It’s Halloween," Adam reminded him as he presented Kurt with a tiny pumpkin barely half the size of his hand. "Ta-dah!"

"Ta-dah?" Kurt repeated to the tiny pumpkin as if he’d never heard the phrase. Being grumpy around Adam took real effort some days.

"Could say ‘Eureka’ but that doesn't really fit, does it?" Adam looked thoughtful and Kurt knew where that would lead; there’d be a crazy new Apples mash-up by the end of the week.

"So…. pumpkins," he prompted, before Adam dashed off for post-its and pen to scribble notes. The front of the fridge hadn't been seen for weeks.

"Yes! Pumpkins!" Adam set the tiny pumpkin down among the herd and waltzed Kurt farther into the apartment where there were even more pumpkins and one re-purposed sheet serving as a ghost. "Surprise!"

"Thanks?" Kurt said, baffled.

"You said you don’t like haunted houses," Adam reminded him, as if Kurt might have forgotten in the eighteen hours or so since they had that conversation.

"I don’t." Kurt shuddered at the thought of costumed vampires leaping out at him trailing dirt and cobwebs. That shuddering had been put to good use last night, earning him comforting hugs.

"Well, we’re having an un-haunted house instead. See? They’re friendly." It was true, Kurt realized with a growing sense of unease. Every last one of the pumpkins was smiling. So was the ghost.

"That’s very thoughtful of you," Kurt said, trying not to sound completely unsettled. Adam gave him a dazzling smile and took his hand. "Come see what I made."

"Cookies?" Kurt asked hopefully. He could use something normal after a long day and a strange homecoming.

"Cheesecake. It will be ready in about twenty minutes. Shall we?" Adam held out his hand and Kurt took it immediately. He loved holding Adam’s hand. He loved other things about Adam’s hands too, especially when he and Adam were alone.

The apartment was small but thankfully the happy pumpkins hadn't invaded the bedroom. Instead there was silvery cobweb patterned fabric draped from the ceiling down onto the bed. Adam picked up one corner and let it slide silkily across Kurt’s skin before wrapping it around him.

"Caught in my web," Adam teased, holding the cloth and guiding a willing Kurt to the bed. "Shall I nibble you before we have dessert?" Suiting words to actions Adam stretched out beside him and feasted.

Later, when Adam sank his teeth through the pale surface of the cheesecake to the red velvet interior Kurt merely smiled and bared his slightly pointed teeth to take a bite of his own.

::end::


End file.
